Forbidden Love
by Bakurafangurl91
Summary: A collection of one, two and three-shots based of the pairing of Dark/Casteshipping. Chapters are not related to each other unless otherwise stated. The general story will be rated 'M' but not ever chapter will be rated in such a way. Everything is my usual romance and whatnot unless otherwise stated. Enjoy the one-shots!
1. Story 1: Wreckless Part 1

**So it's come to my attention that I have literally been writing all of my stories back to back for the past two years. And because of that, I think I deserve a well deserved rest. Now, I'm not sure when I'll return to my other stories, I'll update when I'm in the mood, but honestly I just don't feel like writing anything incredibly long. I have quite a few stories planned out, which I'm going to be writing here and there, but you won't see the stories until at least 'The Dragon's Dance' is done.**

**I'm leaning towards taking 'Stuck with You' down because I just don't want to write it anymore. It's not where I wanted to go with it, but I need to figure out how to take it down and still have the story. I don't have any of the original chapters so...I'll worry about that some other day. I might rewrite it and make it better because it just is so blah…**

**Anyways, my computer went out and I didn't have it for nearly a week, so while I was without my laptop, I wrote a little story. I decided to make a collection of Dark and Casteshipping one-shots, two-whatever shots and throw them all in here. I am calling the whole story 'Forbidden Love' and each chapter will have the title of the story. If there is more than one chapter I will let you know in the authors notes.**

**Alright so let's get this first story on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Darkshipping is the best! *throws Kura plushies in the air***

**Warning: My usual**

**Summary: Yami has been granted a mortal life on earth to live happily with his lover Yugi. Bakura has also returned to be with Ryou. After talking with Ryou, Yugi asks if Yami can look after Bakura while they're in college because Bakura is acting different…**

_**Wreckless Part 1:**_

[Yami's POV]:

It had been a year and a half since I had defeated Zorc and decided to live in the mortal world with Yugi and the rest of my friends. Yugi had won our Ceremonial Duel, allowing me to go into the Afterlife. I wanted to go, but something held me back. Anzu was thrilled when I turned around, everyone I grew up with standing at the entrance way waiting for me to come into the afterlife with them. I stepped down, staring straight into Yugi's eyes. I knew without a shadow of a doubt I'd never be happy with my Hikari. So, I brushed past Anzu, pulling Yugi into a kiss. He confessed his love for me as well.

Horakhty appeared moments later and asked if I'd like to stay on earth. I, of course, said yes and she granted me a mortal life with Yugi. Ryou, to everyone's shock, asked the goddess of light of if she'd let Bakura out of the prison he was in. Horakthy said it was up to me. At first, I wasn't going to let him out, but when I saw the look on Ryou's face, I couldn't help but let his yami out, it seemed Ryou really cared for the tomb robber.

A lot has changed this past year and a half. Everyone's graduated from high school and getting ready to go to college, save Anzu, who has already gone to New York. Tristan and Joey are on a trip together and won't be back for a few months. Yugi and Ryou are heading out to Germany Monday. Which means I'll be stuck here with the Tomb Robber. Good thing I won't have to mess with him.

Mr. Muto, as always, is on a trip in Egypt. Professor Hawkins and Ryou's dad called him to discuss what Mr. Bakura found. It must have been something exciting because he's been gone for a good two and a half weeks.

"Are you ready to go to college?" I ask Yugi. We're cuddled up next to each other on the couch, watching a movie.

"Hmm." Yugi mumbles, snuggling into my chest. I smile down at him, pulling him closer to me. I lean down to kiss below his ear, before nibbling on it softly.

"Yami," Yugi moans tiredly.

"Yes, my love?" I ask teasingly, running my hand under his shirt, rubbing his stomach slowly.

"W-what are you doing?" Yugi asks opening his eyes to look at me. I smirk, staring down at my lover, running my fingers over the hem of his pants.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I ask moving my hand down his pants taking his growing erection in my hand, squeezing it.

"We-we have to get up early tomorrow, Yami." Yugi gasps as I begin to stroke him.

"I know." I say kissing his cheek. "But we can have some fun tonight right?"

Yugi takes my wrist and stills my hand. "Yami, not tonight." he says.

I move so I can look at my lover. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing." Yugi says trying to get up, but I grab his wrist, pulling him back down on the couch.

"Speak." I demand.

"I-"

"Yugi, what's wrong?" I ask seriously.

"It's nothing, Yami." Yugi says. "I'm just tired."

I studied my Hikari for a moment. "Alright," I say. "But I will find out."

Yugi smiles half-heartedly before heading up the stairs.

XXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

"Yami, do you have any dirty clothes?" I ask through the door carrying a basket of dirty clothes ready to go into the wash. I have so much to get done and I only have two more days to do it. I've gotten all of my suitcases and such packed already. I still have to clean this house though. Bakura, of course, won't be offering to help. He just stays in his room all day. He hardly ever pays attention to me anymore.

We have been together for nearly two years and I love him deeply. But, I'm afraid that Bakura doesn't feel the same way. I want him to be happy. I just wished he tell me what was wrong. I know he's hiding something. We still have the mind-link and I try to get him to open up that way so he won't be forced to speak his innermost feelings aloud, but I still can't reach him.

There has to be a way for my yami to open up. He's not mad like he used to be. He's held me in his arms and made love to me. The first time we had sex, I'll admit, I was terrified, but Bakura was so gentle with me. When I told Yugi that, he just smiled and told me that he always knew Bakura was a big sweetheart. I suppose the real Bakura is finally coming out. Then again, I've always known Bakura was just in incredible pain and needed to get freed from all that darkness. And, thanks to Yami, he finally was.

I waited another three seconds, knocking on the door again.

"Bakura?" I say.

"What, Hikari?!" Bakura hisses through the door.

I sigh, moving the basket under my arm before opening the door with my free hand. My lover is lying on his back flipping through the channels. He's in pitch black, the only light is coming from the flash of the TV as the channels are being switched at rapid speeds. HIs whole room is a disaster. We had shared my room, but after Bakura started acting this way, he moved into the spare guest room.

"I asked you if you have any dirty clothes." I say flipping on the light switch.

"Do you mind turning that off?" my yami snaps.

"What's the matter with you?" I ask.

"You're bothering me." Bakura replies with a roll of his eyes.

I place the basket of dirty clothes down. "You know what I mean, yami. You've been acting snappish and very rude the last few months, now that's going on?"

"Why are you bothering me? Just get my fucking clothes and get out!" Bakura yells.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong, Bakura. I love you and I hate to see you so upset." I say.

"Hmm." Bakura grunts.

"yami, please-"

Bakura sighs. "Just come here."

I blink, staring at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"Don't you want to fuck?" Bakura asks.

"W-what I don't-" I stutter a blush painting my cheeks. I clear my throat, composing myself. "Why would you think I would want to have sex with you right now?" I ask, looking away from Bakura.

"Well, you did come in here acting like you're worried about me. I figured you wanted to get fucked seeing as how you're not going to get any for a good three months." Bakura says.

I narrow my eyes. "You should know me better than that, Bakura." I say. "I love you and I want to help you. We used to talk about everything. Why have you closed up? Is it Yami?"

The name of his archnemisis causes my yami to bristle.

I walk over to the bed. Bakura watches me as I take a seat on the bed. I take the remote he's laid on the bed, turnign the TV off.

"Alright, talk." I demand. "It's obvious this has something to do with Yami…"

"You know how much I hate the Pharaoh, Ryou." Bakura spits. "So everything is his fault."

"Bakura, you haven't even seen Yami in months-"

"How about I saw that bitch the other month." Bakura says.

"W-what? When?" I exclaim.

"While you and Yugi were sucking each other's cocks." Bakura replies rolling his eyes.

"Bakura, you know that I love you and I'd never cheat on you. What is bothering you? What did Yami do? What did he say?" I ask.

"What didn't he say?" Bakura mutters.

I reach to intertwine my fingers with my lovers. Bakura looks into my eyes. "I love you, you know that right?" I whisper.

"Yes, I know." Bakura says.

"You don't have to be afraid." I say.  
"Of what?!" Bakura exclaims jerking his hand away from mine.

I studied my yami for a moment. "Tell me the truth Bakura, how do you feel about Yami?"

"When the Pharaoh is lying in a coffin, I'll be throwing a party, does that help?" Bakura snaps.

I sigh. "yami-"

"I wished to be alone, Hikari." Bakura says.

"But-" I start to protest but my yami doesn't give me the chance. I gather his clothes lying all over the floor, throwing them into the basket lifting the basket up. "Bakura," I say turning around to face him.

Bakura doesn't say anything, he's turned the TV back on, flipping through the channels in anger.

'What happened to you, my love?' I think to myself, walking out of the door, giving him a look before closing the door behind me.

XXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

So the Pharaoh won our Shadow Game and I was forced into some sort of a in-between demision sort of thing. I thought I would leave there for eternity until I was pulled back into the mortal world and tackled by my Hikari. Before I had a chance to say anything, he was kissing me passionately and I stupidly kissed him back.

He loves me. Why, I don't know, but I don't love him. Not the way that he loves me. We've been dating for nearly two years, and I still haven't gotten the courage to tell him the truth. He came in here a few minutes ago, or was that hours? Time seems to blend together for me. I have no sense of it anymore, not since I was confined to the Ring for 5,000 years.

The Ring and the other Millennium Items are gone. The Pharaoh having buried them. I no longer feel Zorc's presence within me. Horakthy destroyed him.

I failed at my mission. I wanted to believe that I would be able to win, but I knew deep down inside I wouldn't. And now that I don't have my Shadow Magic, I feel even more pathetic.

Ryou wanted to know what was wrong. He's been asking every day. It's hard to pretend to feel something when you feel dead inside. I saw the Pharaoh the other day while I was out on one of my stealing runs. He, unfortunately caught me and the next thing I knew we were arguing back and forth. I was about to beat that bitch to a pulp, but then the cops were nearing and I had to bolt home before they caught me.

When I'm near him, I feel weird. I don't know how to describe it, but I hate it. He causes my heart to beat and here recently, I've been having dreams about him. I wake up every morning with raging hard-on and I'm forced to take a cold shower because I'm not going to use Ryou because of my sick fantasies.

Ryou says I've changed. I suppose I have. I'm not angry anymore, not like I used to be anyways. I still have the urge to stab the Pharaoh, but I also have the urge to fuck him. Then again, I've always been that way, it's just gotten worse. Ryou and Yugi are going to Germany in a few days. He's asked me about forty billion times if I want him to stay. And I always have to tell him no.

I turn the TV off after flipping through the channels about a billion times. As always nothing of interest is on, so I lie on my back, staring up at the ceiling. I can hear the vaccum cleaner running. Ryou, no doubt, has been running through the house cleaning it like the world is ending. I will never figure out my Hikari's fascination with cleansing, but to each his own I suppose.

Ryou says I'm not as passionate about our relationship as I once was. I never knew I was. It was just an act, something to get my mind off of these stupid feelings for the Pharaoh. I hate him, I want to kill him. I want to watch him suffer, to bring him to his knees and make him beg me for forgiveness. But, at the same time, I want to hold him, to touch him, to belong to him. I want to show him how much he means to me. I want to fill him with my essence and claim him as my own.

I've never felt this way about anyone. I have tried every day for the past year and a half to make myself feel this way about Ryou, but all I really feel for him is that love I suppose all yami/hikari pairings feel for one another. But, I can't let him know the truth, I can't hurt him. So I suck it up and hold him, wishing it was the Pharaoh who I was holding.

And it's terrifying me.

XXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

"So what do you suggest we do?" I ask Ryou. We're at a coffee shop. I had packed up the rest of my stuff and cleaned the house yesterday. Tomorrow Ryou and I are to leave early in the morning. We're meeting each other at the airport, we booked our flight in advance. I'm excited to go to Germany, but nervous at the same time.

Last night, just as I was about to go to bed, Ryou called me and asked if we could meet up somewhere the next day, we opted for the little coffee shop downtown. He told me about how Bakura was acting. After Bakura was free from Zorc's control, he didn't seem to bad. He seemed to really care about Ryou. Ryou tells me every day how much he loves his yami and how much he wished to make him happy. I know exactly how he feels, I feel the same way about Yami.

Ryou shrugs helplessly. "I don't know." he sighs. "No matter what I do, he won't tell me anything. He's closing up, on everything."

"Even sex?" I ask.

Ryou blushes. "Y-yeah."

"I know this may be a bit of a stretch, but do you ever feel like Bakura-" I start to say, but I'm not sure how to say it. I don't want to hurt Ryou. I know he cares deeply for Bakura.

"Yugi," Ryou says placing his hand on top of mine. "Don't be afraid to say something. If you have an idea of what's going on with Bakura, then please tell me."

I nod, taking a deep breath. "I don't know how to say this Ryou. You're my friend and I don't want you hurt, but I don't think Bakura loves you."

Ryou's eyes downcast. "I know he doesn't." he mutters.

"Ryou-"

"No, no." Ryou says holding a hand up to stop me. "I've known it all along, since we got together actually. He tried to mask it up, but I just ignored it. Oh gods, Yugi! What have I done? I just-"

"Ryou, look at me." I say taking the boy's hand in mine. He obeys, tears rimming his eyes. "Don't blame yourself. We're going to help Bakura, okay?"

"How?" he asks. "Yami hates him…"

I smirk and the white-haired Hikari gives me a curious look. "Let me talk to Yami, I've got a plan…." I say.

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

"Alright, Yugi." I say closing the door of my bedroom. "What did you want to talk about?"

Yugi sits up from our bed, beckoning me over to him. I give him a curious look, but obey. Before I have the chance to sit on the bed, Yugi jerks my arm so I fall onto the bed, crawling on top of me and straddling me before I get a word in edgewise.

"Yugi, if you wanted to make love all you had to do was ask." I say reaching up to stroke the side of his face.

Yugi leans down so our foreheads connect, he closes his eyes and we breathe each other.

"We need to talk." Yugi says.

I arch my brow. "What for?"

Yugi cups my face in his hands, staring into my eyes.

"You do consider Ryou a friend, right?" Yugi asks.

"Yugi, you know that I do." I reply.

"Then you don't mind helping him right?" he asks.

I shrug. "Sure, what's going on?"

Yugi pulls away from me. "It's Bakura."

"Yugi, you just said that-"

"Ryou asked me to talk to you. He feels that Bakura is shutting down." Yugi says.

"And that's my problem because?" I snap.

"Yami, stop being so rude!" Yugi chatises. "I know you and Bakura were enemies for over 5,000 years, but the past is over. You shouldn't live in misery."

"Who's living in misery? I'm very happy with my life." I say.

"But Bakura isn't!" Yugi exclaims.

"Yugi, the tomb robber and I don't get along, even if I agreed to helping him, he's not going to listen to what I have to say. He hates me too." I say. "You'll have a better chance of getting Marik. Hell, even Mariku would suffice better!"

"You know Mariku is gone Yami and Marik is too egocentrical to care." Yugi points out. "You're the only one who can really help him. You and Bakura share a past, you share a bond that you can't deny. Please help him Yami, for me? For Ryou?"

I sigh. "Alright, Yugi. I'll talk to the tomb robber, but if he tries anything his ass is gone." I say.

"Thank you so much Yami." Yugi says leaning down, snuggling into my neck.

"Now then, since you're leaving tomorrow…" I smirk flipping us over, pinning my lover's wrists above his head. "I'm going to ravish you all night long, my beautiful little minx." I say before kissing him passionately.

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Ryou is cuddled up next to me on the bed. I'm watching a horror movie. I force myself to run my fingers through his hair. He moans happily reaching for my hand. We intertwine our fingers together, resting both of our hands on my stomach.

"I love you." Ryou says looking up at me.

"Me too." I say.

"Are you ever going to tell me what's wrong?" Ryou asks.

"Are you ever going to stop asking me?" I snap.

Ryou moves away from me, at first, I think he's going to leave, so I sit up, but before I can sit up all the way he pushes me back on the bed, straddling me.

"Hikari, what are you-"

He cups my face, staring deeply into my eyes. The gaze makes me uncomfortable, yet warm at the same time. I'm not sure how to describe it. He stares at me for what seems like forever.

"I knew it." he mutters, getting off of me.

"Knew what?" I ask.

"Nothing yami." Ryou says. 'I'm going to bed."

Before I have the chance to say anything, he's gone. What did he mean by that? Well, I suppose it doesn't matter. Tomorrow, I'll get the house to myself and I won't have to worry about my lover constantly asking me what's wrong.

What isn't wrong?

XXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

Yugi and I had a talk at the coffee shop downtown about my brought up a point that I have been overlooking all this time: my yami is in love with Yugi's. Bakura would never outright tell me, but it makes so much sense. Bakura's side to the mind-link is always blocked, but sometimes it isn't and I can feel his emotions and hear his thoughts. Usually when he's in deep thought and doesn't realize his defenses are down.

I'm not sure how to feel about this. I want Bakura to be happy, but I thought he was happy with me, but he's not. Yugi told me that he believes that Yami got with him because he wants to be with Bakura. They've been enemies for so long that it's hard for them to truly open up and accept each other. I guess they were trying to stop those 'foolish feelings' as my yami would say. But if you're dreaming about someone then isn't it only natural to want them in real life? Yami and Yugi literally live three blocks away from me, Bakura doesn't have to be scared. He and Yami need each other. And Yugi and I will do everything in our power to bring them together.

XXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

It's been about two weeks since Yugi and Ryou moved to Germany for school, and I have yet to see how my archenemy is doing. I know I should gone over there as soon as I had the chance, but I just haven't. I'm not scared of the thief, and I'm not avoiding him out of spite, I'm not sure what it is. I guess it's a mix of my hatred for him and the lack of not caring about him. Bakura wouldn't do the same for me, so why should I-

No. I have to go see how he's doing. Ryou loves him, for whatever reason. I promised Yugi I would check on the deranged man, and I plan on keeping my promise. I'll go over there after I close up the shop today.

After getting a shower and some breakfast, I start opening the shop, only to realize that today is Sunday and Mr. Muto never had the shop open that day. Just great, I don't have an excuse to go visit the tomb robber later. I might was well get this over and done with. I sigh, pulling on my jacket, locking up the Game Shop before heading out. It's a bit chilly due to the fact that it's October, but not too bad. I could take a taxi, but I feel like walking. It'll help clear my mind at what I'm going to say to Bakura. I always lose my temper around him and I can't do that today. I need to find out what's wrong with the thief so I won't have to keep coming over here, asking him.

I finally reach Ryou's house. It's nothing too fancy. Something nice a cozy. I knock on the wooden door and there's not answer. I try again after a few minutes, still nothing. I hear thunder begin to crackle. I knock on the door hard, only to have the door open on its on. I blink at the gap between, slipping through as I feel rain begin to platter. I shut the door, shrugging my coat off and putting it on the coat rack beside of the door.

"Tomb Robber," I call as I walk through the house. It's extremely dark. Of course it would be, Ryou's not here to turn the lights on. I walk further into the house, flicking on the lights as I go. I notice there's a flickering light in the back of the house. I walk towards the light.

I stop when I see the outline of Bakura's body on the bed. He's flipping through the channels of the TV at rapid speeds.

"How do you even know what's on?" I ask.

"Unlike you, Pharaoh I can see." Bakura snorts.

I don't respond, there's no reason to. I'm not here to argue with him, I'm here to help him, for Ryou's sake.

"So are you going to come in or did you come to stare at my fabulous naked body from afar?" Bakura sneers mockingly.

"You're naked?"

"You wish I was."

"Put some clothes on please. I came here to-"

"Talk." Bakura says. "I know. And I have clothes on Pharaoh. You believe everything I say, shouldn't you know I lie all the time?"

"How do I know that you're not lying about this then?" I ask.

I hear the sheets rustling before a loud clap is heard. Suddenly, light illumitates the room. Bakura is sitting up, his legs crossed with jeans and a black tank top, his hair pulled back.

"So now you know you want get a hard-on while being so close to me, why don't you sit down so you can tell me all about how your Hikari forced you to come here." Bakura says sickeningly sweet patting the bed with his hand.

I mutter under my breath, walking over to the bed. I take a sit, far away from Bakura. He gives me a look for a moment before returning to flipping through the channels. I stare at him as he does this. He doesn't even seem remotely interested in anything. Hell, I could have sworn I saw a horror movie three channels ago.

"Can I ask you something?" Bakura asks.

I blink. "Umm..sure." I say. What does Bakura want to ask me? He's acting strange. Why isn't he attacking me? It's like he wanted me to come inside. What's going on here?

"Why did you save me?" he asks.

Okay, out of everything he could have asked me, that definitely wasn't it.

"Ryou asked me to." I reply.

"Hmm." he says.

"Bakura," I say.

"What?"

"Nothing." I say.

We sit in silence for a moment.

"Do you want to go to the park?" I ask.

"Nope." Bakura says turning the TV off and throwing the remote across the room.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"You're breathing." Bakura replies tersely.

"We don't always have to be enemies." I mutter.

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

He came. I knew he would. Ryou's plan to get me to open up no doubt. Pathetic if you ask me, I'm not opening up to the Pharaoh. Why would I? It's just a waste of my time and his time. He shouldn't have came here, but he did and I will make this more interesting than it has been. I'm beyond bored and if I don't do something to anger him, then I might act on those foolish fantasies I've been having and I refuse to let him see that side of me. It's weakness.

I pull my knife out of the drawer, twirling it in my hand.

"What are you doing with that?" he asks nervously.

I look up at him, flashing him a smirk. "Nothing, sweetie." I say.

The Pharaoh narrows his eyes. "Alright, stop playing around Tomb Robber. I'm here to talk, not to witness your sick fantasies."

"But you're apart of my sick fantasies." I purr. I lean towards him. He tries to back away, but ends up on his back on my bed. I lean in closer so our lips are barely touching. His eyes are wide, staring up at me. My heartbeat quickens. I want him so bad, but this isn't the time to show my weakness. It's time to mess with the Pharaoh, it's much more amusing.

I sit back up and he composes himself.

"I'd rather not be in your mind thank you." he snaps. "Now then, get your ass ready because we're going out. I don't want to stay in this house all day."

"Then go home." I spit moving so I'm leaning against the pillows at the head of the bed, stretching my legs and crossing them. "No one said you had to come here. Hikari and yours asked you to. You should have said no."

"Well, unlike you, Tomb Robber I actually care about other people." he says.

"Oh yes because I'm so heartless." I spit. More angered at his words than I should have been.

"Who do you love?" he asks.

"No one that you need to concern yourself with." I say.

The Pharaoh stares at me for a moment. "Do you love Ryou?" he asks.

"No." I say automatically and immediately regret it. Shit. Why did I have to go and say that?!

"Then why are you with him?" he asks.

I shrug.

"I really think you need to get out of the house, Bakura." he says.

I look up at him. He called me Bakura. He's hardly ever called me that. It feels nice to be called by my name.

XXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I swear Bakura was about to kiss me when I fell back against the bed. And for some reason, I wished he had. I don't know why, I'm with Yugi and I hate this man, so why would I want him to kiss me?

Something is going on with him, I'm not sure what it is exactly, but I plan on getting to the bottom of it. He confessed that he didn't love Ryou. He seemed he regretted his answer, but the truth was bound to come out eventually. I think if Bakura got out a bit today, it would do him some good.

"If you don't want to go to the park, we can go somewhere else." I suggest. "I just feel you should get out of the house and clear your mind."

"What for?" Bakura snaps. "I'm thinking just fine."

"Then tell Ryou the reason that you don't love him." I say.

His eyes widen in horror. Dear Gods, what did I say? He looks like he just saw a ghost.

"Bakura?" I say worryingly.

He blinks, coming back into reality. "What?" he spits.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Let's just go." he grumbles, getting up and throwing some socks and shoes on.

"Where to?" I ask doing the same.

"Wherever." Bakura says.

XXXXXXX

"Out of all the places we could have gone, we ended up in Kaiba Land?" Bakura groans.

"Well, I asked you if you'd like to go to all of those other places we passed by, but since you're Mr. Quiet, you didn't speak up." I say. "So we're going here."

"Whatever. Just don't go dueling because I don't want to sit here for thirty years watching you duel some loser." Bakura snaps.

We take a seat at a picnic table. Kids are riding the rides and others are dueling.

"I didn't even bring my deck today." I say.

"Hmm. It's too bad. I brought mine." Bakura says taking out said deck from his pocket and waving it in front of my face. "I thought you carried your deck everywhere, Pharaoh."

"I usually do." I reply. "But I didn't feel like it today."

"Hmm." Bakura says.

"Why do you like all those monsters in yours?" I ask.

"Because they're cool." Bakura says flipping through his cards in boredom. "Why do you like yours?"

"They're a part of me." I reply. "I feel like I'm connected to them somehow."

"You read too much into that game." Bakura snorts.

"You of all people should know that Duel Monsters is more than just ink on cards." I say.

"I know it is." Bakura says. "But that was when we were using our Kas and the ones you captured. LIke the fact that you had control of the gods, you must feel mighty."

"I was chosen by the Gods to protect the world from people like you." I hiss.

"You needed to be taught a lesson." Bakura says.

"You know that I had nothing to do with the death of your people, Bakura." I say.

"It doesn't matter you're still…"

"Do you still think about the past?" I ask.

Bakura gives me a look. "What do you think?"

"What happened to you isn't your fault. It's Zorc's." I say.

Bakura doesn't say anything. He looks down at his cards. I know this is making him uncomfortable. I can't imagine what Bakura went through. I may hate him, but no one deserves what Bakura's gone through.

"What's your favorite card?" I ask changing the subject.

"Hmm?"

"Your favorite card." I repeat. "What is it?"

"Dark Necrofer." Bakura replies.

"Wouldn't Diabound Kernel be your favorite?" I ask. "I mean isn't he based off of your Ka?"

"She." Bakura corrects.

"She?" I ask.

"Diabound is a girl." he says.

"Explain."

"I don't feel like it." Bakura says moving to put his deck back in his pocket, but I stop him by grabbing his wrists.

"Tell me." I say staring into his eyes.

Bakura stares right back. "Fine, but you better not laugh." he warns.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I say.

"I'm sure you've heard of transexuals before right?" he asks.

"Who hasn't?" I scoff.

"Alright, well then you should know they're people who are one sex on the outside and another on the inside." Bakura says. "My Diabound is the same way."

"Are you saying you knew what gender Diabound wanted to be?" I gasp.

"Not quite." Bakura says.

"Does it have to do with your family?" I ask.

"Yeah…" Bakura says looking away.

I take his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers together. He turns to look at me again.

"Tell me about your family." I say.

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

We ended up going to Kaiba Land. Oh joy! Annoying brats squealing and shouting like a bunch of crack whore monkeys. How pathetic, these fools getting so excited over nothing. Luckily the Pharaoh and I found a quiet spot where the picnic tables are located. He started asking me some strange questions and started acting extremely weird. Then again, he's always been about kindness. That's his thing. It's the reason he locked me away. He wanted to save everyone and he did.

He wants me to talk about my family. It's one thing to talk about Diabound and why I call it a 'she' instead of a 'he' when it clearly is a 'he'. But it's another when I'm forced to talk about my family. The thing is, I want to tell him about them. I want Yami and I to get along, but it will never work. I hate him, he hates me, yet I trust him with my very being and I don't know why.

"My father was the leader of the thieves in Kul Elna." I say. "I hardly ever saw him. He was always out on raids. I had an older sister named Koranna. She was nine years older than me. She helped raise me. I had a friend named Adom, who lived with us because his parents died before I was born."

"So you did have friends." the Pharaoh says.

"Yes, Atem, I had friends." I scoff rolling my eyes.

My enemy's eyes widened. "You called me by name." he whispers in disbelief. "Why?"

"Would you prefer Pharaoh, dumb ass, pompous bitch and royal dickhead?" I sneer.

"No, no!" Yami exclaims a bit too fast. "I just...I haven't been called that in forever."

"Your Hikari doesn't call you by your real name?" I ask.

Yami shakes his head. "No one does, that's why it was such a shock when you called me that and since it's you…then again, we do need to stop making fun of one another. You're really not that bad. I can see a lot of pain in your eyes."

"You read too much into shit that doesn't concern you, you know that?" I snarl.

"Why do you get so defensive?" Yami asks. "I'm not here to hurt you. I want to help you."

"Because Ryou and Yugi asked you to." I spit. "Not because you want to help me on your own."

"I-"

He doesn't finish. He's lost for words. He knows it's true. These strange feelings I have for him are getting stronger by the minute and I'll never be able to tell him how I feel because he doesn't want to know. He's doing this because of Ryou and Yugi and nothing more. It's sad how pathetic I've grown.

XXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

It's been two months since Yugi and Ryou left for Germany and I had been spending almost every day over at Ryou's house to see Bakura. He's slowly opening up to me. We usually got into fights, but after a while we calmed down and talked. Sometimes we'd talk about our families, other times we'd talk about nothing at all. Just random small talk.

At first, I wasn't too thrilled on the idea of having to coax information out of the psychotic yami, but the more I was around him, the less I felt that way. For some reason every day around five when I'd close up the shop, I wanted to go see Bakura and I had no idea why. At first, I thought it was just some strange phase, but when he started entering my dreams then I knew I had to get to the bottom of this mess and fast. I shouldn't be having dreams about him, especially those kind of dreams.

We're sitting on his floor, dueling. I, of course, am in the lead. Bakura's not behind by far though. He is one of the best duelist I know.

"Do you ever miss being a pharaoh?" Bakura asks placing a card down.

"Sometimes." I admit, "but in all honesty, it's not what it's cracked up to be. And there goes your monster."

Bakura growls, throwing the monster in the discard pile, drawing more cards. "What do you mean?" Bakura asks. "Surely you adored being worshipped."

I roll my eyes. "You act like I'm the type of person who enjoys things of that nature. If I did, don't you think I would have torn down the Game Shop and built a replica of my palace?" I scoff.

"Why didn't you?" Bakura asks, attacking my monster. "Oh, wait you felt bad right?"

"That, and I just don't care about things like that, unlike you." I say. "And your attack failed."

"When doesn't it?" Bakura mutters under his breath.

I smile, placing two cards face down. "It's your turn, thief."

"I like things that I can't have." Bakura says. "It's a rush to be so close to something knowing you shouldn't take it, yet you do and everyone is looking for you."

"But it's wrong to steal. Those people worked hard for the things they bought." I say.

Bakura shrugs. "You do what you have to do to survive, Pharaoh. Unlike you, I wasn't pampered and given a silver spoon."

"You're living in a house, your bills are paid for, and you have food. Why steal in these days?" I ask.

"I told you, it's the thrill of being caught." Bakura answers attacking my monster. This time, I can't his attack and I go down 300 life points.

"You were caught before by my father's guards." I point out.

"Yes, I know." Bakura says through gritted teeth.

"Bakura?" I ask. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Atem." Bakura says. "It's your turn."

I sigh, drawing a card, attacking his monster. He tries to block my attack, but he fails. He's down to his last 500 life points. I have 1500 left.

"Did those guards hurt you?" I ask.

"Can we just drop this subject?" Bakura says looking down at his cards.

"Why are you always so closed up? You're allowed to feel emotions. Anger and hatred will only eat you alive. It's okay to cry, you don't have to be afraid." I say.

Bakura lets out a chilling laugh. "Who says I'm afraid?" he scoffs. "And now you're down to 200 lifepoints."

My eyes widened when I see the scoreboard. Well damn, Diabound Kernel really did a number on me. I had to think about this one. This monster is incredible.

"You are." I say putting my plan to take Bakura down into motion. "That's why you won't tell Ryou how you really feel. You're leading him on. And, every time someone tries to help you, you close up. You can't sit here all by yourself forever. You need someone to hold you, to love you."

"I have Hikari for that." Bakura snaps.

"But it's not enough apparently. If he was your true soul mate then you wouldn't be so depressed now would you? When I asked you if you loved Ryou, you would have replied with a 'yes' instead of a 'no'. You're hiding something, you had a bad past and I want to help you overcome it." I say.

"Why?" Bakura asks.

"Because we're friends." I reply.

We're friends? I suppose we are. Spending these last two months with Bakura has been the best two months of my life. He may be annoying and he may hate me, but I'm slowly starting not to hate him. I respect him a great deal. He's done some terrible things in his life, but the way he talks about his family with such passion and love in his eyes, I knew they weren't evil. No one is truly evil. He did what he did to save them. I can't hate him for that.

"I don't do friends." Bakura spits.

"Well you should." I say ending our game. Bakura growls, muttering Egyptian curses under his breathe. "It'll do you some good." I say putting my deck away. Bakura does the same.

We move to the couch. I'm waiting for Bakura to say something. I want to help him. I think if I can get to the root of this problem I can save him. I know Ryou loves him and Yugi believes I'm the only one that can truly help him. I want to, not just for Ryou and Yugi, but for Bakura as well.

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

These past two months have been horrible, yet amazing at the same time. Horrible because I'm around Yami and amazing because I'm around Yami. He wants me to tell him what happened when I was captured by the guards before I became the King of Thieves. I don't want to relive that. I don't want to feel the pain it'll bring me. He thinks I'm scared to feel, he believes I'm holding onto past grudges. I suppose I am.

We had been dueling for what seemed like hours. Of course, the Pharaoh won. No surprise there. Though, it was only by fifty life points so it's not too bad, but still…

He claimed that we were friends. I don't need friends. Even growing up, I didn't have a lot of friends. The children in Kul Elna were jealous of me because I was the Thief King's son. They would constantly pick on me and tell me I was a spoiled brat. I'm far from being spoiled. Adom was my only real friend. He was closer to my age than my sister was. He understood things that she didn't. Then again, we were nine years apart.

"You were raped weren't you?" Yami asks suddenly bringing me out of my thoughts. Our eyes lock with one another's. I clench my fists at my sides to keep from becoming weak. It's not working. He has me under a spell that's too powerful to resist.

I avert my gaze away from those crimson orbs that nearly make me lose it.

"Yes." I whisper angrily fighting back the tears that try to claim my face.

"I'm so sorry Bakura." he whispers taking my hand in his. It causes me to jolt, I'm unsure if he's even noticed or not. "No wonder you don't trust anyone."

"I trust you." I blurt out.

"You do?" Yami asks.

I turn to look at him. He's so beautiful. He's a treasure that's so close, yet so far away. Someone that has already been taken. Then again, I am the King of Thieves. I should just take what I want from him. But what do I want from the Pharaoh? We stare deeply into each other's eyes. I could stare all day into them. My heart threatens to rip out of my body and burst into a pile of flames and ignite into my soul.

"Did you ever have a lover?" Yami asks breaking us out of our trance-like state.

"Define 'lover'." I say.

"Did you ever date anyone?" Yami asks. "You know like what you and Ryou are doing? Did you ever love anyone?"

"No." I reply. "What about you?"

Yami shakes his head. "And what about sexual partners?"

I smirk. "I did have the biggest cock in all of Egypt, what do you think?"

Yami laughs. "Where do you get that arrogant attitude from?"

"My mother, I think." I reply.

"Was she like you?" he asks.

"Yeah…" I say.

"You'll see her again someday Bakura." Yami says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Pharaoh, you know as well as I do that I'm going to be eaten by Ammunt when we die." I say.

"No you won't." Yami says. "I'll make sure of it."

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Bakura didn't deny that he got raped by my father's guards, so that's what I'm going to assumed happen. How often, which one exactly, if there was more than one, I will probably never know. It's hard to imagine the King of Thieves so helpless, then again this happened before he was the Thief King. I can't imagine how scared he was. If I were him, I wouldn't ever try to do anything to get caught like that again, but then again he might not have had a choice, but still…

Staring into his eyes made me feel things I've never felt before. I'm not sure what it is, but I hope it goes away soon. I love Yugi. I refuse to cheat on him. I let my chance to go into the afterlife go because I believed that I belonged here with Yugi and I do. I'm just here to help Bakura, now fall in love with him. Besides, even if I was falling for him, which I'm not, but if I was then I wouldn't have the same feelings return because Bakura hates me.

Then again, we are friends now. He's opened up to me a whole lot. He still has a long ways to go, and he told me that he trusted me. It made me feel happy knowing Bakura trusted me.

I should look away from his eyes, but I can't. They're so exotic, it's like I'm looking into his soul. I have the strangest urge to protect him, and I don't know why. What's wrong with me? Why do I keep having dreams about him? Why, when I'm at home, do I wish to be near this man? The one that nearly killed me in my own memories? Why do I want to hold him and touch him?

I'm not sure how or when, but we seemed to have gotten closer. My heart is begging for me to kiss him, to show him that he's always on my mind. I know I shouldn't do this, but…

I press our lips together knocking him onto his back on the couch. I close my eyes, massaging his soft lips with mine. At first, Bakura doesn't respond just as I'm about to pull away, he wraps his arms around my neck, kissing me passionately. The passion is so intense and incredible. I can't get enough of him, I want more. I need more.

We break apart after a while, panting. Bakura looks up at me with lust and something else I've never seen in him before. He brings me down for a kiss again, moving to bite down on my ear, trailing his tongue down my jawline to my collarbone and back up.

Bakura forces me to sit up. We stare at each other for a moment, just when I think he's going to kiss me again, he instead flips us over so he's on top instead pinning my wrists above my head. He moves to kiss the opposite side of my neck, grinding his hips into mine.

I moan, bucking my hips to increase the contact. I struggle to get my wrists free, but Bakura won't let me go. He moves to the hem of my shirt using his teeth to lift up the fabric he kisses my abdomen, sucking on the flesh. I gasp as he makes his way up to me.

"We should have some fun, Pharaoh." he says into my ear.

A shiver runs through me. I'm not sure what he has planned, but whatever it is, it's exciting me like nothing else. He gets up suddenly, going into another room for a moment before coming back with some rope.

"What are you going to do with that?" I ask eyeing him as he settles back where he was before on top of me.

"What does it look like?" Bakura scoffs. "I'm tying you up."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because it's sexy." Bakura says.

I laugh nervously. This is scaring me, but exciting me at the same time. I trust Bakura, I'm not sure why, but I want him to do this, I want this more than I should.

Bakura ties my wrists over my head with the rope. He leans down to kiss me again. I kiss him back. I want to kiss him forever. Bakura breaks the kiss, he pulls a pocket knife from his jeans.

"W-what are you going to do?" I ask.

Bakura doesn't answer, not with words anyways, he cuts the fabric of my shirt down the middle of it tearing the material off of me. Before I have a chance to protest, his lips are on mine once again, his tongue exploring the insides of my mouth making me struggle against the bindings. I'm sure my wrists are red by this point. He throws his own shirt off, tossing it aside.

Bakura makes his way down my body, trailing kisses down my chest and abdomen until he reaches the hem of my pants. Instead of taking them off like I want him to, he licks up my body. He continues this annoying teasing that's causing me to squirm, tightening the bindings I'm in.

Ryou's lover sits back up, staring at me for a moment then he moves to kiss my jawline.

"I want to touch you." he whispers to me, biting down my ear.

"G-go ahead." I gasp as my pants are taken off of me and Bakura's hand is just where I want it to be. I moan as he strokes my erection. I buck my hips up into his touch. I can feel his eyes on me, I open mine. Our eyes meet for a second, right before he takes me into his mouth. He sucks me, taking me fully into his mouth nipping at my sensitive flesh. I wrap my legs around him, keeping him pinned where he is. I guess he got the hint because he speeds up.

"Oh gods." I moan.

Bakura sucks me a bit longer, right when I'm on the edge, he sits up. I growl at the loss of contact. Bakura chuckles leaning down to kiss me. I kiss him back with such passion it scares me.

"I want you." Bakura says kissing me everywhere he can. "I want you so bad."

My heart is thrashing at this point. Every inch of me is telling me to let him inside of me, to let him take me. It's wrong, I know it is, but too intense, this feeling. I have to have him.

"Then take me." I gasp.

Bakura sits up. "Are you sure?" he asks.

Flashes of doubt run through my mind, but I nod anyways. Bakura goes into another room and comes back with a bottle of lube. He opens the top, about to squirt some on his fingers, but I stop him.

"Before you prepare me, I want these bindings off." I say.

Bakura gives me a look before nodding cutting them off with the knife that he had thrown on the coffee table earlier. I rub my wrists for a moment wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You've touched me," I whisper to him. "Now let me touch you."

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

The most erotic and detailed fantasies could never measure up to what's happening right now. Every touch I gave Yami was like nothing I've ever felt before. He let me tie him up, allowing me to touch him and do what I willed to him. The taste of his skin was nearly more that I could handle. When I kiss and touch Ryou, I don't feel this way. I hate that. I hate that I love hearing my enemy moan, see him squirm beneath me and beg me with his eyes and not my own lover. It's wrong in so many ways.

He's going to let me take him. I go into my room searching frantically for the lube. Where the hell did I put that shit at? Oh yeah, it's in Ryou's room. I go across the hall into my Hikari's room, pulling it out of the drawer. I don't even remember how it got there. Whatever. I go back into the living room where Yami is lying on his back. He looks so gorgeous lying there on his back, hard as a rock, sweat covering his body and those crimson eyes full of lust. It makes me want to fuck the shit out of him.

I open the cap to pour the lube on my fingers, but Yami stops me.

"Before you prepare me, I want these bindings off of me." he says.

I look at him for a moment before nodding reaching for my knife and cutting the bindings. He rubs his wrist. They're no doubt sore from all that squirming and thrashing he was doing earlier. Such beauty. He sits up, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"You've touched me." He whispers heatedly in my ear. "Now let me touch you."

Excitement like never before jolts throughout me. Yami kisses me before I have a chance to say anything and I return the kiss. I remove the rest of my clothes, sitting up so my back is pressed against the couch. Yami stares at me, roaming my body with his eyes. I watch him as he does. He finally gets the courage to touch me, his hands roam my body as he kisses down my body.

He uses the same tactic I had on him before and I love every second of it. I won't beg him to touch me, that's not in me. Yami gets up sitting on his knees on the floor between mine, taking me into his mouth. I gasp, bucking my hips wanting him to take me deeper. He obliges, sucking me hard and fast. I moan, grabbing his hair tightly. He nibs and licks me, causing me to gasp and pant. When I feel myself about to fall over the edge, I pull Yami away from me. He looks up at me curiously, I motion for him. He stands up and I pull him down so he's almost lying on top of me. We kiss for a while before I move to his neck licking from his collarbone to his ear.

"Have you ever been taken before?" I ask him running my hands down his back.

"No," he gasps.

I pull him away from me. "Good," I say. "Hand me the lube, I'm going to make this good for you."

Yami twists his body so he can get the lube off the table. I hold him so he won't fall. He hands me the bottle and I take it, squirting some of the contents on my fingers.

"Kiss me, it'll help you to relax." I advise.

Yami nods, leaning in for a kiss. I let him control the kiss while I prepare him. At first, he whimpers and tenses, but after I have three of my fingers in him, he's moaning and biting me. I take this as a sign he's ready and remove my fingers.

"Here," I say handing him the lube. "Put as much as you want on it, it's going in you after all."

Yami takes the bottle coating my erection, stroking it. He throws the bottle somewhere position himself over me before sliding down on me slowly.

I can feel every inch of him as he makes his way down on me. It feels beyond amazing. Yami leans against me, laying his head on my shoulder panting heavily once I'm fully sheathed within him. Every inch of me is begging me to move, to make him scream my name, but I restrain myself so he won't get hurt. I'm not sure why I care, the Pharaoh has been my enemy for over 5,000 years. I shouldn't care whether he's in pain, I should want to cause him pain, to kill him. And I still want to…

I gasp when Yami starts to move against me. He's sitting up now, staring down at me. He's so beautiful. Why does he have to be my enemy? More importantly, why do I feel this way about him?

I buck my hips harshly and he moans loudly in response. I pull him down for a kiss, tasting every inch of him. We break the kiss when we need to breathe. Yami gets off of me suddenly, pulling me up so I'm standing up. Before I have a chance to ask him what he's doing, he pushes me against the wall kissing me. I respond with just as much intensity and passion.

I break the kiss, turning him around. I pin him against the wall thrusting into him. Yami gasps, pants and moans as I continue to thrust into him. I kiss his neck, biting down my his shoulder. He bucks back against me, begging me to go deeper into him.

"You are so fucking hot and tight." I pant sliding out of him slowly then slamming back into him. Yami's arms shake and he bucks back against me. I reach around him, stroking him in time with my thrusts.

Yami's muscles clench tightly around my erection. I hiss in pleasure, biting down on his shoulder. Every passing second we both get closer and closer to our climaxes. I don't want it to end, I want this to last forever. This incredible feeling of belonging, of passion, of pleasure that's beyond my comprehension.

"Why did you stop?" Yami asks breathlessly.

I stopped? I hadn't realized I had. I respond by thrusting hard into him. He'd collide into the wall if not for his own arms bracing himself. I pull him away from the wall and his arms fall down at his sides. I pull out of him, turning him around I pick him up pinning him against the wall, sliding into him slowly. Yami wraps his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck, rocking against me. I lean in and kiss him before breaking said kiss and moving to kiss his neck.

He moans moving against me, begging me to go faster, harder and deeper. I groan, feeling him clench tightly around me. Yami grabs his erection stroking it, his head hits the wall behind him. He moans, clawing at my back with his free hand. I thrust into him hard.

"Shit," he pants.

"Are you close?" I ask breathlessly.

"Yes," he gasps.

"Cum for me baby," I say taking his hand away and replacing it with mine, stroking him in time with my thrust. His nails claw at my back in response.

"Bakura," Yami moans. His orgasm hits him hard. His muscles squeeze me with such pressure, forcing me to cum deep inside of him. I let out an involuntary groan from the feeling. I fall against him, both of us falling down the wall.

I stand up shakily. After I calm down enough to stop shaking, I help Yami to his feet. We find our clothes that are lying all over the living room and put them on. We take a seat on the couch, sitting in silence.

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Sex with Bakura was beyond amazing. I've never been on bottom before. Yugi and I hadn't gotten to that part of our relationship, both of us too scared to take the next step. Yugi is my lover, I should trust him with something like that, yet I gave myself to Bakura without even flinching. What is wrong with me? What's going on?

Every touch, every kiss, every time he moves within me it was beyond anything I've ever felt. The pleasure coursing through me was overwhelming. And the sounds Bakura was making as he thrust into me were sending me into orbit.

He had stopped in the middle of such intensity. I wasn't sure why, he never said. He just started back up again with even more passion than before. What I did was wrong in so many levels and yet, I'd do it all over again.

We're sitting on the couch now, fully clothed. I'm exhausted.

"That was incredible," I say staring up at the ceiling.

"Of course it was." Bakura snorts rolling his eyes.

We sit in silence for a while.

"Yami," Bakura says sitting up. "I need to tell you something."

I sit up. He sounds serious. What could he have to say that's so important?

"What is it Bakura?" I ask.

"I-" he starts to say, but he cuts himself off. We stare into each other's eyes. My heart quickens and the urge to touch him comes back tenfold. "I-Marik wanted me to see him today." he says getting up, grabbing his coat and walking out of the door.

I blink, staring at the closed door. Just as I'm about to get up, my cellphone rings, it's Yugi. I stare at it and the door, unsure of what to do: answer my phone and talk to my boyfriend, or find the man that makes me feel things I've never felt before.

**XXXXXXXX**

**I know this is fairly long and it's not completed yet. I don't know what is with me and long chapters and stories, but whatever. This isn't going to be a long story, I plan on ending this next chapter so we get a two-shot this time around yay! :D. Now then, my lovelies, review! :D**


	2. Story 1: Wreckless Part 2

**So two days later I am FINALLY done with this. I think this is an even longer chappie than last time! I hope you guys enjoy because this will be the last Yugioh story you'll be seeing me for a while. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Darkshipping is the best! *throws Kura plushies in the air***

**Warning: My usual**

**Summary: Yami has been granted a mortal life on earth to live happily with his lover Yugi. Bakura has also returned to be with Ryou. After talking with Ryou, Yugi asks if Yami can look after Bakura while they're in college because Bakura is acting different…**

**Wreckless Part 2:**

[Bakura's POV]:

I was about to say it! I was about to tell the Pharaoh that I loved him! How could I be so stupid?! I gave the excuse that Marik wanted to see me to avoid telling him. I didn't give him a chance to protest as I was out of the house before he got a chance. Whether he's still there is anyone's guess. Right now it doesn't matter, but later it will because I don't know if I can handle seeing him right now.

I pull out my cellphone and dial Marik's number. He and I have always been close. We were lovers once. I'm not sure why I didn't just get back with him once I was granted a mortal life, I guess because I don't love him. I shouldn't love Yami either, but for some strange reason I do. I think the gods hate me.

Marik answers on the third ring.

_"Hello?" he says groggily. "Who is this?"_

"It's your mama." I say walking through the busy streets of Domino City.

_"Bakura?" he says. "Why are you calling me so late?"_

"Get your ass down to Domino, we need to talk." I say.

_"What for? Is everything okay, Kura?" he asks frantically._

"No." I say. "I need your help."

_"Alright, I'll tell Ishizu to book me the earliest flight there. Don't do anything rash okay? Where is Ryou? Does he know about this?" Marik asks._

"He's in Germany with Yugi attending college. He's supposed to be back here at the end of the month for the holidays." I say. "And no, he doesn't know."

_"Good, listen Bakura I need to get some sleep I have to get up early tomorrow." Marik says._

"What for?" I ask.

_"Odion found a girlfriend, he's moving in with her. I have to help him move into her house." Marik replies._

"Ah, well have fun and call me when you're coming down alright?" I say.

_"Make sure you have that dump cleaned up. I know you haven't been cleaning it since Ryou's not there." Marik teases._

"Ha ha. Bye fruit cake." I say.

_"Bye Kitty Cat." Marik says_.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" I growl.

_"You said: 'harder Marik, harder'" Marik says._

"Marik, you know that I was never on bottom when we were together." I say.

_Marik laughs. "I know. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know when I can come up there okay?" he says._

"Okay," I say and we both hang up. I put my phone in my pocket and look around. I'm in the park. Well, I might as well stay here for a while until I can clear my head. With what I did, I might be here for a very long time.

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

My phone continues to ring and I continue to stare at the door. I know I should answer the phone, it's Yugi calling but what if Bakura is doing something right now to hurt himself? What if…

No. Bakura can take care of himself. Bakura is not my lover, Yugi is. I have to answer, who knows when I'll be able to talk to Yugi again. He's been gone for two months, I just missed the closeness. I just took that too far and used Bakura and he used me. We don't have feelings for each other.

I answer my cellphone.

"Hello," I say.

_"Well, it's about time you answered." Yugi giggles. "What were you doing?"_

"I-I was in the shower." I lied. I can't tell him the truth. 'I just got done having sex with Ryou's boyfriend and he was about to tell me something, but he bolted out of the house and I was going to go after him, but the phone kept me from doing so'.

_"Ah. How are you and Bakura getting along?" Yugi asks._

"Fine." I say. 'Way more than fine.' I add to myself in thought.

_"Just fine?" he giggles. "Tell me the details. Did you two get in any fights lately?"_

I laugh. "When don't we, Yugi?"

_"That's true, but seriously, how's he doing?" my Hikari asks._

"I guess he's fine. We're getting along pretty well." I reply.

_"That's good." Yugi says. "Listen, Yami Ry and I will be home in a few weeks so whatever you're doing, keep doing it okay? Are you with Bakura right now?"_

"No." I say.

_"Well, when you see him, tell him to call Ryou, alright? He hasn't called him in three days and he's worried about him." Yugi says._

"Alright, I'll tell him." I say.

_"Thanks Yami. I love you." Yugi says._

"Me too." I say, hanging up the phone.

XXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

I push the 'off' button of my cellphone tossing it on the bed. Ryou is on the other side of the room studying.

"What did Yami say?" Ryou asks writing in his notebook.

"He said that he and Bakura are getting along." I reply.

Ryou looks up at me. "I'm sure there's been fighting though." he says.

I laugh. "No doubt, but Bakura's a lot better though, that's a plus."

"Yeah…" Ryou sighs.

"Cheer up, Ryou." I say. "We've known all along that Bakura was in love with Yami, it's so obvious."

"I know." Ryou says sitting up. "I just, I know how much he despises him too. I don't want Bakura to do something he'll regret. I want him to be happy, but Yami is with you and I'm with Bakura."

"Then don't you think it's time for us not to be with them?" I ask.

"We don't know if Yami feels that way about Bakura though." Ryou points out.

Ryou does have a point, though Yami was acting a bit strange on the phone. I'm not sure what that was about though.

"Well, we'll be going back home in another month for Thanksgiving break, when we get back, let's keep a close eye out on both of them, okay?" I say.

Ryou nods. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

How could I be so stupid? Why did I go and fuck the Pharaoh? No, it was so much more than pure lust and psychical pleasure. I poured my heart into it, why? What is wrong with me?! I hate him! I've been wanting him dead for over 5,000 years. Did the fact that I no longer have Zorc within me have me thinking of such stupidity?

Even sitting here at this picnic table, I can't get him out of my mind. I should be thinking about Ryou. I haven't returned his call in three days. He, no doubt, has his panties in a knot because of it. He's always worrying about me. I hate it. I know he cares, but I can take care of myself. I have been for a very long time now.

I should feel bad that I cheated on him, but I don't. I can't get the taste of his skin, the sound of his voice, and the feel of his body out of my mind. I've dreamt of this day ever since we met and nothing could compare to the actual act. Just thinking about it is making my pants extremely uncomfortable right now.

Even if I had confessed to the Pharaoh, he'd never return these foolish feelings I have for him. He's in love with Yugi. What puzzles me is why he allowed me to take him. I literally took his virginity and he never once protested. I know Yami isn't one to cheat, so why cheat on Yugi with me? He kissed me first, what could that mean?

I'm not sure how long I've been sitting here. People have been passing in and out of the park all day. No one has said anything to me thankfully because if they had I probably would have killed them. I look up at the sky, it's getting dark. I suppose I should head home. I am rather hungry. Ryou had to teach me how to cook. It took him forever to teach me, but once I learned, I actually enjoyed it. I wonder if Yami knows how to cook. Probably not. I get up, heading home. I hope he's not there because if he is, I might not be able to stop myself from confessing to him.

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I sit in Bakura's house for what seems like forever. I get a text from Joey. He and Tristan will be coming back tomorrow from their trip. Good, I need to clear my mind and get these thoughts of Bakura out of it. What we did today was foolish and it can never happen again. I cheated on Yugi and that is unacceptable.

I get up, searching for my shirt. Oh yeah, Bakura cut it up. Well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind me borrowing a shirt from him I suppose. I go into his room, looking through his drawer to find a shirt. I pick up a black shirt and throw it on, not caring what it looks like. I head out of the house heading towards mine.

I finally get home, settling down in the cushions of the couch flipping on the TV. It's about 4:00pm. I guess I should find something to eat first. Unfortunately, I have no idea how to cook, but luckily I don't have to worry about that as I have the money to buy food and we have plenty of food in the refrigerator that I can fix without the need for the stove. I finally figured out how to work the microwave. That thing is creepy, I tell you.

After flipping through the channels for about thirty minutes, I find something to throw into the microwave and eat it. There's really not much to do these days. When I first arrived in this world I had a goal in mind: to reclaim my memories. Now that I have them and I've defeated Zorc the world is safe-save for the usual crime that the police and such can take care of.

This, gives me time to ponder on what I have done. The past two months have been amazing, I'll admit that. Bakura and I have gotten rather close. A little too close. I never meant for what happened earlier today to happen. I just couldn't help myself. Looking into those beautiful reddish brown eyes of his made me feel things I've never felt before. HIs skin was so smooth.

I want to taste him again, to hear him moan, to make him scream my name in ecstasy. I loved how he let me see that side of him. Ever since I've known him he's been heartless and passionless. He was anything but today. The way he touched and kissed me was unlike anything I had ever experienced in my life.

What do you call what we did today? Fucking? No. It was so much more than that. At least, it was to me. I felt something, something I've never felt before. Was Bakura causing those feelings or was it just the fact I was on bottom for the first time and it was a new sensation and experience for me?

So, did we make love? But I don't love him. I'm just now getting to the point where I like the thief. For millennia I have hated him, but after getting to know him, he isn't so bad. He's funny, smart and beautiful.

Beautiful? Yes, I suppose I have the right to admit such a thing. He is a sight to behold. I thought he looked stunning with clothes on. Oh no, his clothes don't do him justice at all. The colour of his skin is exotic, so colorless and beautiful. Nothing but pure lean muscle sculpting his beauty and that cock, I can't get the feeling of it inside of me out of my mind. His body is a piece of artwork that I'd love to claim.

No. I can't be thinking thoughts like that. Yugi will be home this month, I need to stay away from Bakura, but how can I when I promised Ryou and Yugi I'd help him? When did life get so complicating? All I wanted to do was knock some sense in him so he and Ryou could be happy, I never wanted this. What's happening to me?

XXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

Bakura asked me to come down to Domino a few days ago. Ishizu and I got in a huge fight about it, she never did like Bakura. She'd kill him if she knew the things we've done together. I arrived around eight pm. I don't bother knocking on the door, it's already unlocked. I walk into my ex's room where he's lying on his back, shirtless watching some horror movie.

"Well, well aren't you still sexy, of course, not as sexy as I." I smirk.

Bakura sits up, rolling his eyes. "Hey to you to, prissy bitch."

I laugh. "So why did you call me here? Did you want to have another session?" I ask. "I brought my handcuffs."

"Marik, you know I'm with Ryou now." Bakura says.

"You know I'm joking." I say. "Now, in all seriousness, why did you call me here?"

Bakura becomes quiet. This isn't like him. He's different with me. He opened up to me, maybe not in a way that most people would consider opening up, but you can tell a lot about a person by the way they have sex, and believe me, we had a lot of it.

Something is different with him. He won't meet my eyes. He seemed distressed on the phone the other day. I'm worried about him. He's my best friend. I don't love him, not like that anyways, but I do care for him. He tried to get rid of my dark half to protect me and he understands me. When I was in the darkness, he helped me. And now, it's my turn to help him.

I settle on the bed. He turns to look at me. We stare at each other for what seems like forever.

"You're in love, aren't you?" I ask.

Bakura bursts out into a fit of laughter. "Are you insane, Marik?! Me? In love?! Get real! You know how much I distress such stupidity!" Bakura exclaims.

"Tell me who the lucky guy is, or did you turn to the other side?" I smirk.

"As if!" Bakura scoffs. "I'm not in love, Marik. Now drop it."

I roll my eyes. "I'm not leaving this room until you tell me." I threaten.

Bakura looks at me for a moment, before shrugging and returning to his movie.

I grab the remote turning the TV off.

"I was watching that." Bakura growls.

"You can watch that anytime." I point out. "We need to talk. I know you're in love, now tell me who it is. I won't judge you. You know I care about you."

"I asked you to help me, not to tell me I feel something I know I don't!" Bakura shouts.

"Alright, so tell me what's going on then." I say.

And he does. He tells me that Yami had been forced to find out what was wrong with him because Ryou thinks his boyfriend is acting weird. Bakura and Yami apparently have been hanging out for about two months now.

"Do you still hate him?" I ask.

"I don't know." Bakura replies. "I mean I still have this urge to kill him, but…"

"It's not as strong as it was before when you were possessed." I finish for him.

Bakura nods. We sit in silence for a while.

"There's something you're not telling me." I say.

"No, that's-"

"Oh come off of it Bakura!" I exclaim. "You know there's more. If you want me to help you then you're going to have to tell me everything. Now spill it."

Bakura narrows his eyes at me. "Fuck you." he hisses.

"You wish I would." I smirk.

"You know how much I hate being dominated Marik." he says.

I roll my eyes. "Seriously, Bakura what happened between you and Yami?" I ask. "You're scaring me. You and I have always been close. I'm not going to judge you. I want you to be happy."

Bakura looks at me for a moment. My eyes widened in realization.

"You and Yami-"

"Yes." Bakura says through gritted teeth.

"Oh wow, I-I don't know what to say." I say in complete disbelief. "Were you drunk?"

"No, I was completely sober." Bakura replies, he's looking away from me now. I'm sure he's hot with embarrassment by now. I know this is making him uncomfortable, but I need to know so I can help him.

"Why did you do it?" I ask.

"Fuck if I know!" Bakura exclaims. "He just started kissing me and then the next thing I knew we were fucking and I can't get him out of my mind."

"Good gods. Is he _that_ good?" I gasp.

"He let me take his virginity." Bakura says.

"Well no wonder you liked it so much." I tease. "You've always liked virgins."

"Who doesn't like virgins?" Bakura scoffs rolling his eyes. "They're tight as fuck."

I laugh, then calm down to speak seriously. "But why would Yami let you take his virginity? Aren't he and Yugi together? And I thought you loved Ryou. What's going on Bakura?" I ask. "Are you in love with Yami?"

Bakura's head snaps up and his eyes bore into mine. My own widened.

"How long?" I ask.

Bakura looks away, closing his eyes. "For far too long." he mumbles.

I'm not sure how to take this. Bakura has always hated Yami, but to hear he's falling for him is beyond anything I can comprehend. He says he's been in love with him for a while. He probably fell in love with him in Egypt no doubt. I can't imagine how Bakura must have felt, being in love with someone that you were told destroyed your life.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whisper.

Bakura lets out a chilling laugh that would make a normal person's skin crawl. "Why would I? It's pathetic! He doesn't feel the same way! We hate each other!" Bakura cries.

"Obviously not seeing as how you and he have been hanging out for the past two months and Yami had no problem spreading his legs for you!" I yell.

"Atem is not a whore!" Bakura shouts.

"I never said he was!" I exclaim. "And since when have you called him by his real name?"

Bakura shrugs. "I don't know."

"You are so fucking in love it's not even funny." I laugh.

"Shut up!" Bakura shouts. "I'm not in love with the Pharaoh!"

"Denial will only kill you." I say. "You need to tell him before it's too late!"

"Fuck you!" Bakura shouts. "I'm not telling him shit! I asked you to come here and help me, not to make me tell Yami something so lame as-"

"Falling in love with someone is not lame!" I shout. "I"m so happy for you! You finally found someone that you can truly open up to and you're just going to throw it away?!"

"Yes it is! I can't fall in love with him! How pathetic would that make me?! We've hated each other for 5,000 years and then I confess my love to him?! He'd just laugh in my face!" Bakura shouts.

I laugh. "Are you kidding me?! You know that Yami would never do that! Even if he doesn't feel that way about you, I'm sure he'd help you through it!" I yell. "Don't you think he deserves to know how you feel? You always get what you want, why not take something you need?"

"And what, pray tell, Marik, do I 'need'?" Bakura spits.

"You need someone strong to be there for you. You need someone to hold you, to put up with all of your bullshit. You need someone to make love to you and who better than the man you're in love with?" I say.

"That's not happening." Bakura sneers. "Now then, can you please leave my room, you can have Hikari's room if you so desire."

"Alright, but don't think we're done with this because you will confess to Yami before I leave." I say getting up off the bed, heading for the door.

"You have more of a chance of seeing me fuck Anzu than that!" Bakura hisses.

"Well you either tell Yami how you feel or you fuck Anzu." I smirk. "I have to be back home by the end of next week, so you better start writing a confession of love or getting some condoms. Pick whichever one you'd rather do." I say and with that, I walk out of the room, closing the door behind me.

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Marik came, I knew he would. He knows how I feel about Yami too. I shouldn't be surprised. He has always been good at sensing things about me. He wants me to confess to Yami or fuck Anzu. I'm pretty sure he's messing with me about fucking Anzu, then again who knows. With Marik you have to be cautious. He was the leader of the Rare Hunters during Battle City after all.

I know Marik is serious about me telling Yami how I feel. I suppose I should tell him, and I almost had. I chickened out though. I don't know which is more pathetic, the fact that I am in love with him or the fact I couldn't tell him.

We live in a cruel world, I've always known that. The Gods must be punishing me for the crimes I've committed because everyone knows that Yami doesn't love me back. Why should I tell him? Why should I have to suffer even more? I could just stay with Ryou and be content. My Hikari doesn't make me happy, but his presence soothes me. He, is, afterall, a part of me.

Marik says I need someone to dominate me. To challenge me in every possible way. I need someone to put up with my constant demands. He believes that person is Yami. Marik isn't looking at all aspects though: Yami is with Yugi and he doesn't love me. What is the point in all this nonsense?

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Mr. Mouto, Joey and Tristan got back from their trips a few days ago. Joey and Tristan arrived first. I was so glad to see them. I needed to get my mind off of Bakura, he's all I've been thinking about lately. And since we've actually had sex now, the dreams are only getting worse. Now and these days, I feel like I live in the shower.

Joey, Tristan and I are at the arcade. I didn't care to go, but I know how much they like to go. They're racing on a game, who knows when they'll-speak of the devil.

"Hey, man, whatcha doin over here by yourself?" Tristan asks.

I shrug. "Just thinking."

"Hmm. You miss Yugi?" he asks taking a seat across from me.

"I do." I say.

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Tristan asks.

"The day before you and Joey got back." I reply. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Right here." Joey says holding a tray of food and drinks. He sets it on the table, taking a seat beside of Tristan. "So what's up, Yams?"

"Nothing much, did you and Tristan have fun with your game?" I ask.

"Of course." Joey says.

"I know I did, seeing as how I whipped the floor with little ol' Joey here." Tristan says patting the blonde on the back.

"You won by two points!" Joey exclaims.

"Still winning," Tristan says.

"You wanna duel? I know I can beat you in dat!" Joey cries putting his hand in his coat, no doubt reaching for his deck.

I laugh. "I'm surprised that the two of you didn't kill each other while you were on your trip."

Joey removes his hand from his pocket, reaching for a tray of two hotdogs, some fries and a drink. "We had fun. 'Sides, you know T couldn't live without me."

Tristan rolls his eyes. "As if." he says. "Hey, you gonna eat, Yami?"

"I'm not that hungry." I say.

Joey and Tristan place their hotdogs down at the same time.

"Alright spill it." Tristan says.

"Tell us what's wrong." Joey says.

I look at them, both of them are sitting up straight, not even bothering to eat their food. I know I can trust them, but I don't want them to have to deal with my problems.

"It's nothing," I say taking a smaller tray of food of the bigger one. "Let's just have some fun."

"Are you sure, man?" Joey asks. "We want to help. Did you and Yug get into a fight?"

I shake my head. "It's just me, Joey. I'll be fine." I say.

"Well, if you're sure…" Tristan says.

"I am." I say.

XXXXXXX

[Tristan's POV]:

It's been almost a week since Joey and I have gotten back from our trip. The trip was amazing. My sister had won a trip to Italy and she was allowed to bring her family and one friend. She asked me if I wanted to bring Joey. I was sure she'd bring one of her friends, but she insisted that I bring Joey instead. He, of course, was thrilled to go. We were gone two and a half months.

Yami is worrying Joey and me. He's been acting strange. Yugi, Ryou, and Anzu will be back in another week and a half. I hope that'll cheer him up because he won't open up to us.

"What do you suppose is wrong with Yams?" Joey asks taking on the couch.

"He misses Yugi." I say.

"It's more than that." Mr. Mouto says.

"How can you tell?" I ask.

"It's just a hunch." he replies. "But don't stress yourself too much. When Yami's ready to tell you, he will. I'm going to bed, don't stay up too late."

"We won't. Good night gramps." Joey says.

"Good night." Mr. Mouto says going up to his room.

Suddenly, Joey gets a call on his phone.

"Hello?" Joey answers.

XXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

Three whole days and Bakura has been lying in his bed, the door locked. I don't even think he's eaten. I have tried everything to get him to come out, but he won't. I'm very worried. He has it bad. Just the mention of Yami's name has his eyes shining with hope. It's amazing. He thinks he doesn't deserve Yami, that Yami won't understand. He, of all people, should know how Yami is. I'm not sure if he'll return Bakura's feelings, but I'm sure he'll help him and won't judge him.

Even if Yami doesn't feel the same way Bakura does, it's not fair for Ryou. He's just being used. I asked Bakura the other day (before he started this lame locking himself in his room shit) if he used Ryou for when he needed relief from all those fantasies he's been having about Yami. He said he wasn't, so I'm sure every morning he's waking up morning and taking a cold shower.

He can jack off all he wants, it's not going to help. It's only going to make him feel worse and more disgusted with himself. He needs to tell Yami how he feels. I need to find out how Yami feels about him. I need to see how they interact, but me being around them will cause a problem. I'll have to watch them from afar. I wasn't kidding around when I told him he'll have to tell him before I leave. It's the only way for Bakura to be happy. I just have to figure out how I'm going to do this. A smirk forms upon my face.

"Perfect," I say grabbing my cellphone and heading out the door. I can't have Bakura hearing me now can I?

XXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I'm never leaving this room ever again. I don't even know why I have sheets on my bed, they're just going to get messy anyways. Stupid wet dreams! Aren't those for lame ass teenagers going through puberty?

It's two weeks since I've seen Yami and it's been nearly a week since Marik's been here. He's tried to help me, but nothing he says helps. He wants me to confess, I can't. He doesn't get it.

He's left me alone today. I'm so glad. I try to distract my mind with TV, but that never helps. Nothing helps. I really must be in love. I always knew love was painful. When I hated him, like truly hated him to the point where I wanted to kill him and watch him burn, it wasn't so bad. I was able to mask my love for him.

At first, I thought it was lust, but I guess it's beyond that. If it were lust then I would have been satisfied the other week, but I'm not. In fact, I actually want Yami to take me. I've never wanted that. I was raped by the Aknamkanon's guards when I was seventeen and by Zorc. I know some of those times were by Zorc seeing as how he bragged about it right before he got destroyed.

I never allowed anyone to take me, it was always by force. I trust Yami, I know he won't hurt me, but I can't let him throw what he has with Yugi away. What happened between us the other week was a mistake. It should have never happened. I took advantage of him. When he kissed me, I should have pushed him away. I edged him on. He only let me make love to him because he was in the heat of the moment. He doesn't love me. I need to accept that, I need to let him go.

XXXXXXX

[Joey's POV]:

My phone rings and an unknown number flashes across the screen.

"Hello?" I say.

_"Hey mutt, what's up?" a familiar voice says._

"Who dis?" I ask.

_"Kaiba's boyfriend." the voice answers._

"Say what?! Since when was Kaiba gay?!" I exclaim. "Who is dis? Put Kaiba on the phone!"

There's laughter from the other end of the phone.

_"It's me, Marik, you dumbass. And I always knew you had a thing for the priest, have you choked on his cock yet?"_

"I don't like Kaiba, okay? And what the hell are you callin' me for? If you're callin me to make fun of me, then you can get bent." I snap.

_"You'd like to bend me over…"_

"I am so hanging up now Marik!" I shout.

_"But what you'd really like is to get fucked yourself...by the priest." Marik says._

"Hanging up now!" I shout moving the phone away from my ear.

_"**Okay wait**!" Marik shouts desperately. "Just-don't hang up. Please."_

T gives me a look, I nod putting my phone on speakerphone.

_"Alright, Marik, what is it?" I ask._

_"Can anyone hear me besides you?" Marik asks._

"T can," I reply. "Why?"

"Okay, good. Where is Yami?" he asks.

_"Upstairs in his and Yugi's room." Tristan says. "Why are you calling?"_

_"Look, I know that I did some bad things during Battle City-"_

"Marik, we've already forgiven you for dat." I say. "Just tell us why you called."

_I hear Marik let out a breath. "Alright, I need to meet you guys somewhere tomorrow." Marik says._

"Aren't you in Egypt?" Tristan asks.

_"I've been here for about a week. Bakura called me up here." Marik replies._

"Bakura? You and he aren't fucking each other, are ya?" I ask.

_"Did you hear on the News today about the loudest scream on earth? That was me." Marik says sarcastically._

"So are ya or not?" I snap.

_"Do you not have a mind?" Marik asks. "Of course we're not. Though, I'm sure you'd like to see a show, no?"_

"Marik, just cut the bullshit and tell us what's going on." Tristan says.

_Marik laughs. "Oh you're no fun, Tristan." "Alright," Marik says seriously. "Bakura asked me to come up here because he's upset and that's what I need your help with."_

"Fat chance we're helping him!" I cry.

_"This has to do with Yami too," Marik says. "Now meet me at the park, I'll be there at ten."_

And with that he hangs up leaving T and I to stare at the phone.

XXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Three days have passed.

I've hardly eaten. I've hardly slept. All I can think about is Bakura and the past two months that we've spent together. I haven't seen him in nearly two weeks and I miss him like nothing else in the world.

No matter what I do, the thoughts won't go away. When I close my eyes I see his beautiful smiling, laughing face. I dream about him every night. When I talk to Yugi on the phone, I wish it was Bakura I was talking to.

Yugi, Ryou and Anzu are due back soon. They should be coming back at the end of the week. Yugi celebrates Christmas. It's a nice holiday I suppose. I don't believe in god seeing as how I was raised believing the Egyptian Gods, but I find it amusing to see Joey and Tristan fighting over presents. Yugi and I have gotten each other a present before. Last year he got me a leatherjacket with our names on the back in gold and I got him a charm bracelet with all seven Millennium Items as charms.

Mr. Bakura usually comes back for the holidays, so I'm sure he, Ryou and Bakura celebrate Christmas over there. At least, Ryou and his father do. I'm unsure about Bakura. The mentioning of holidays was never brought up over the two months we've been hanging out and getting to know one another. I shouldn't do this, but I want to get Bakura a present. I just don't know what, I know I'll see it when I do.

XXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

"Well, it's about time you dumbasses got here." I laugh. "What have you two been up to?"

"Can it Marik." Joey growls. "Ya called us here, now whatcha want?"

"Sit," I say gesturing to the picnic table. "We have much to discuss my friends."

Joey and Tristan roll their eyes but sit down across from me.

"Alright, let's cut to the chase." Tristan says. "You said that this has to do with Yami?"

"Yes," I reply. "But I'll get to that in a minute."

"Get to it now!" Joey yells.

"I need to tell you Bakura's side or you're not going to understand Yami's involvement in this. Now, shut up so I can talk." I snap.

He mumbles something under his breath, but shuts up.

"Bakura is very upset. I know you don't care about him, but I do. Before Ryou and Yugi left, they asked Yami to check on Bakura and see what's been going on with him." I say. "Yami and Bakura have been hanging out for about two months now."

"You're kidding right?" Tristan asks.

I shake my head.

"Unbelievable." Joey says shaking his head. "We all know Yams and the tomb-"

"Bakura," I say.

"Huh?"

"_His name is_ **_Bakura_**. Not tomb robber or thief and I suggest you show him respect and call him by his name. He has feelings too!" I shout.

Joey blinks. "Alright, alright, I"m sorry. I didn't know he meant so much to you." the blonde apologizes.

"Let's just move on." Tristan says.

"Anyways, there's more to this story." I say. Joey and Tristan look at me listening intently. I"m not one to talk about Bakura's personal life, but this is something that needs to be brought to the table. "Bakura and Yami had sex."

"Say what?!" Joey and Tristan exclaim at the same time.

"No way! Yams never cheat on Yugi with Bakura!" Joey cries standing up. "Where is that sick bastard?! I know he raped him!"

"Joey, sit down, I'm sure there's more to the story." Tristan says.

"But T-"

Tristan just shakes his head. Joey mumbles something under his breath, but decides to settle back down.

"Alright spill it, Marik." Joey demands. "I want to know everything you know."

"Bakura didn't rape Yami." I say narrowing my eyes. "He doesn't believe in rape, I should know seeing as how we dated for nearly a year."

"Y'all dated?" Tristan asks.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, it's amazing how stupid you people are."

"Hey!" Tristan and Joey exclaim in unison.

"Besides, Yami is the one that kissed Bakura first." I say.

Joey laughs. "That's highly unlikely."

"So you're calling Bakura a liar?" I hiss.

"Sure am." Joey says.

"Enough!" Tristan shouts. "We need to figure out what's going on with Yami Joey, and you aggravating Marik isn't helping!"

"But-"

Tristan shakes his head and Joey lets out a sigh.

"Tell us more, Marik." Tristan says.

"What I'm about to tell you cannot go out of this group, understand? It stays between us. This is not my business, and I will not have Bakura's life more ruined than it already is, is that clear?" I say looking at the two boys in the eye.

"We won't say anything." Tristan says.

"Yeah, your secret is safe." Joey says.

"Bakura is in love with Yami." I say. "And I need you to help me. We have to get them together to see how they act around one another."

"But that's wrong." Tristan says.

"T's right. Yam's is with Yug and Bakura's with Ry." Joey says.

"I know," I sigh. "But we need to find out what's been going on between them. We know Yami would never have sex with Bakura unless for a very good reason, so I'm going to need your help."

"Alright Marik," Tristan says. "What do you have in mind?"

XXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

"Have you gotten a hold of Bakura?" I ask shoving some clothes into my suitcase. We'll be leaving in the morning to head back to Domino City. We'll get about a month off then we'll have to head back for more schooling.

"No," Ryou sighs staring at his phone. He's sitting on the bed. He, no doubt, has already packed his things up. His side of the room completely cleaned. "I'm so worried, what if something happened to him?"

"Bakura is fine," I assure my friend cleaning the side of my room up.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Have you talked to Yami recently?" Ryou asks.

"A few days ago." I reply. "I suppose I should call him and tell him we're heading back tomorrow."

"Has he been…" Ryou trails off.

"He said he and Bakura were getting along, he hasn't seen him in a while though." I say.

"Probably got in a fight." Ryou murmurs to himself.

I laugh zipping my suitcase up, placing it in the chair on the other side of the room. "No doubt, but it just makes them all the more compatible for one another. You know how much Bakura and Yami need that competition." I say.

"Yeah," Ryou sighs.

"Ry, it's for the best." I say sitting on the bed. "You'll find someone to love you."

"It's not that," Ryou says. "It's just I have a bad feeling…"

I bit my lip. I know what he means. Yami's been acting strangely as of late too. I'm glad he's still talking to me. I've tried to ask him about it, but he refuses to say anything. Well, I'll be seeing him soon anyways. "Yami's been acting distant too." I say.

Ryou's head snaps up. "Really?" he asks.

I nod. "I think the best thing to do is just act normal around them, and watch how they act, especially around each other. You know, I just thought of something, Joey and Tristan are back, perhaps they can help." I say.

Ryou smiles sadly, "You know how much Joey and Tristan hate Bakura though." Ryou points out.

"Well they can get over it!" I exclaim. "Yami and Bakura will be together one way or another!"

Ryou laughs. "Alright, let's do this."

XXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

"Bakura?" I call opening the door to my house. It's about 3:00am. The trip wasn't too bad. I'm awfully tired though, but I need to see how my boyfriend's doing first. "Bakura, where are you?" I shout.

"He's in his room." a familiar voice says.

I jump back, dropping my bags. I fiddle with the light switch, turning on the light to see none other than Marik standing in my kitchen.

"M-Marik?" I squeak.

"In the flesh, I see you've come back. How was Germany? Learn anything interesting?" Marik says.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"Well, aren't you rude." Marik says. I narrow my eyes. Marik laughs. "Bakura asked me to come here, if you must know."

"Is he okay?" I ask. "Where is he?"

"He's in his room. He hardly comes out. It took me three days to get him to eat." Marik replies.

"Is he-"

"He's fine, I've been taking care of him. You're welcome by the way." Marik says.

"I'm going to check on him," I say walking through the house to get to my room. I put my suitcases down then go across the hall to see Bakura. His back is facing me. He must be asleep. Just as I'm about to close the door, I hear Bakura say Yami's real name in his sleep.

"We're going to get you with him, Bakura. I promise." I say before shutting the door softly.

"You know, don't you?" Marik says.

I nearly jump ten feet in the air. I turn around to see the Egyptian Hikari leaning against the opposite wall, right next to my door, arms crossed over his chest.

I studied him for a moment.

"Come in here, tell me everything you know." I say walking into my room, Marik follows behind.

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

It's been about a week since Yugi, Anzu, and Ryou came back from school. Ryou and Yugi arrived a few days before Anzu did. All three of them said they've had an amazing time. I'm glad. They're going to be here for about a month then they'll have to leave. Well, at least I'll have Tristan and Joey. They're taking a break from school, so until they go, I'll be able to control myself.

Yugi and I are on our bed, both of us shirtless. He's straddling me, kissing my neck. I run my hands up and down his back slowly. He moves to kiss my lips. I close my eyes, kissing him right back. This doesn't feel right. I don't want to do this anymore.

"Yugi," I say breaking our kiss.

"Yes?" he asks sitting up just enough to look at me.

"I-"

"Yami are you okay?" Yugi asks getting of of me.

I lie on the bed for a moment. Or was it more than that? I can faintly hear something yelling in the background. I don't want to be here. I want to be wherever Bakura is. I want to hold him, to be held by him. I want to bury myself deep within him and see those gorgeous features and hear those beautiful sounds from him when he lets go. I want to know him, to belong to him.

/Yami?/ Yugi cries desperately into my mind.

I sit up, looking at him. His face is painted in tears. He must have been trying to reach me for a very long time. I reach over to wipe the tears away with my thumb. Yugi leans into the touch.

"Yami, are you okay?" Yugi whispers.

I respond by pushing him on the bed, kissing him, wishing it was Bakura I was kissing instead, and I feel like shit because of it.

XXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

Yami is in love with Bakura, and it shows so strongly when we make love. Before I left for Germany, Yami was all over me. He touched me every time he'd get the chance and we'd make love for hours on end. Now, it seems like he has to force himself to touch me. It's so sad, I wished he just tell me. I know he loves Bakura, he mumbles his name in his sleep and sometimes, he says Bakura's name in his thoughts during sex.

Once upon a time I'd call it making love, now it's not. How could it be when Yami doesn't love me? I love him, but I'm not in love with him. No, someone else has caught my eye: Marik.

I don't know what it is about that sassy, prissy attitude of his, but just looking at him makes me hard as a rock. He is even more stunning the last time I saw him. I'd do so many things to him I think the porn stars would be jealous of my abilities.

Anyways, that's not important. What is important is setting our plan into motion to Yami and Bakura together. Marik laid out the details. I just hope it's going to work because if it doesn't, then Yami will never be happy.

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

So, Ryou came in here at the beginning of the week begging me to go on a date with him. At first, it was just going to be he and I, going to dinner and a movie, then Yugi called and said he and wants us all to go out. Before I had a chance to protest, he agreed. So here we are, Friday night, at the restaurant we decided on, waiting on Yami and Yugi to get here.

"When are they coming?" I ask drumming my fingers on the table in boredom.

"They'll be here in ten minutes," Ryou replies looking at the menu. "You should take the time to look at what you want to eat."

'I want to eat Yami.' I think to myself. I sit up flipping through the menu. I glance at it for a moment then I close it.

"Did you already decide?" Ryou asks.

"Sure did." I say.

"What did you get?" Ryou asks.

"What do you think?" I ask rolling my eyes.

My Hikari laughs. "Should have known. Though, I don't think they're allowed to bring you out a raw steak yami."

"I know," I say through gritted teeth.

"Don't you know you can get sick from that, or do you like being pampered?" Ryou says.

"I don't like being pampered, it just tastes better when it's not cooked." I say.

"Whatever you say-"

"Well, hello there Bakura, Ryou!" Yugi says cheerfully. My eyes widened at the sound of his voice. I look up only to meet Yami's gaze. He's wearing my shirt. The black one with chains replacing the sides and back. Marik got me that shirt a long time ago. It looks so much better on him than it ever did me.

The other week starts coming to my mind. I want him so badly it hurts. I'd take him on this table in front of everyone if I could. I don't care. I won't though, I'm with Ryou and Yami's with Yugi. We should have never made love.

"Yami? Are you going to sit down?" Yugi giggles.

Yami jumps, clearly not paying attention to his Hikari. We need to snap out of this because if we don't, we're going to fuck up everything.

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Yugi dragged me into a double date with Ryou and Bakura. I didn't want to go, he asked me why. I couldn't tell him the reason, so I just went along. I was going to wear something casual, but Yugi insisted that I wear Bakura's shirt. He doesn't know it's the thief's though. I had it placed in the closet. I need to give it back to him. I'd love to see him wear it.

We arrived at the restaurant. I couldn't take my eyes off Bakura. His red and black shirt really brought out his eyes. So beautiful. He's staring at me too. Thoughts of what happened between us flash through my mind and I start undressing my ex-enemy with my eyes.

"Yami, are you going to sit down?" Yugi giggles.

"Yeah," I say taking a seat. Yugi sits on the outside across from Ryou. Bakura's on the inside like I am. Which means I'll have to look at him. Great.

"So, Bakura, how have you been?" Yugi asks.

"Fine," Bakura grunts.

"That's good. I hear you and Yami became friends." Yugi says.

"Something like that." Bakura mutters.

"I think it's good you've become friends with Yami, Bakura." Ryou says. "You need friends."

Bakura just rolls his eyes. "You're way too much into friendship, Hikari." he says.

Ryou and Yugi giggle.

We order our food and drinks. The drinks come first, of course.

"I'll be right back," Ryou says.

"Where are you going, Hikari?" Bakura asks.

"To the bathroom. Yugi, would you like to accompany me?" Ryou says.

"You seriously need the midget to go to the bathroom with you? That is so gay!" Bakura laughs.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I am gay." Ryou says rolling his eyes.

"No shit, but that is…"

"Girly," I finish.

"Yeah!" Bakura agrees with a nod.

Yugi and Ryou leave to go to the bathroom leaving Bakura and I alone. We don't say anything for a while. I have to say something to him. He seems so uncomfortable.

"How have you been?" I ask.

"Didn't Yugi ask that before?" Bakura sneers.

"You know what I mean, Bakura." I say.

Bakura looks around me, I'm assuming to see if Yugi and Ryou are around.

"You don't want to know."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah.."

"We need to do something about this." I say.

"No shit, Pharaoh." Bakura scoffs rolling his eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask.

Bakura shrugs helplessly.

"I don't know what it is about you, but you're constantly on my mind." I say.

"Was I that good?" Bakura smirks.

I laugh. "You're so full of yourself."

"I'd love to be full of you." Bakura mumbles.

I smile sadly. "Bakura, we seriously need-"

"Sorry we're late guys." Yugi says.

"It's fine." I say.

The rest of the time is spent talking amongst each other. It's hard to keep conversation when Bakura's sitting right across from me,being so beautiful.

XXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

We finally get done with dinner and head to the movies. I have no idea what we're watching. The Hikari's picked it out. I can't stop glancing over at Yami. I seriously have issues. I need to stop this. Ryou is bound to be suspicious if I keep staring at Yugi's lover and not him.

"I'm going to get some popcorn," Yami says.

"Bring me something good back." I tease.

"Hey! Why don't you go with him, Bakura?!" Yugi exclaims.

"How about no?" I hiss.

"Don't be that way, yami." Ryou chatises. "Now help Yami with the popcorn."

"Why don't you-"

"Just go." Ryou says.

"Fine," I growl.

"You didn't have to come and help, Bakura." Yami says as we make our way out of the theatre room to the food court.

"I know, but I didn't want to hear Ryou's or Yugi's bitching." I say.

Yami laughs. I smile. I love to hear him laugh and smile.

"Oh great," Yami groans.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Long line." he sighs.

"Figures," I spit.

"Well, while we wait I guess we could talk." Yami says.

"About?" I ask.

Yami shrugs. "Anything." he replies. "I really do miss hanging out with you."

"I do too." I say.

"We can hang out," Yami says.

"We'll just have to be around others," I growl.

"Well it's either that or we risk losing our relationships." Yami murmurs to me.

"I know," I sigh. "Sometimes I think it'd be easier if-"

"What can I get you gentlemen tonight? the woman behind the counter asks.

Yami orders the food. I'm not sure if I should be glad she interrupted us or if I should be annoyed. The woman hands us the popcorn and drinks. Yami heads off, just as I'm about to leave, the woman stops me.

"You should tell him how you feel." she whispers to me.

My eyes widened.

"Oh don't give me that look," she says rolling her eyes. "I can tell when someone's in love and you, my friend, definitely are. So tell him before it's too late."

She pats me on the shoulder. I turn heading towards the room we are in. Halfway through the movie, Yami gets up to leave. I guess he's went to the bathroom, but he's been gone an awful long time.

"Bakura, I think you should check on Yami." Ryou says.

"Why can't Yugi check on him?" I snort.

"Yugi's asleep." Ryou says. "Just go check on him please?"

I growl, but obey anyways. I walk into the bathroom where Yami is sitting on one of the couches. (Yeah we went to some really high-in movie theatre hehe).

"Why are you not watching the movie with your Hikari?" I ask.

Yami snaps his head up looking at me. His face is painted in tears.

"Yami?" I ask concernly.

"I-I can't-"

"What's wrong?" I ask taking a seat beside of him. "You can tell me."

Yami looks at me before throwing his arms around me, sobbing into my chest. I rub his back, trying my best to calm him down.

"I know I should be in there with Yugi. I know I should enjoy being with him and holding him, but I don't! What's wrong with me?! I know I should feel bad about cheating, but I-"

I pull him away from me, lifting his chin so our eyes meet. I kiss the tears away before pulling away. He's beyond beautiful. I want to be with him, even if it's on the side. No one has to know. I have to have him again. I need him again.

"Do you remember a few months ago, you asked me why I didn't love Ryou?" I ask.

Yami nods.

"This, is the reason." I reply before crushing our lips together.

Yami responds quickly, wrapping his arms around my neck, running his fingers through my hair. I break the kiss, moving to his neck kissing and sucking the tender flesh. Yami moans in response.

I pull away staring into his eyes. I try to move away from him, but Yami doesn't let me. He pushes me against the couch, kissing me. We pull away when we need to breathe.

"We need to stop," Yami pants.

"I know," I agree.

"But I don't want to."

"Likewise."

I move to kiss him again, but Yami pushes me away.

"We have to stop this Bakura." Yami says.

I close my eyes. "I can't,"

"Bakura, I'm with Yugi and you're with Ryou." Yami says. "It's wrong. We should have never done anything like this. It's causing us to have dreams about each other and-"

"I've been dreaming about you since the day I met you." I confess.

Yami's eyes widened. "Really?" he asks.

I nod.

We sit in silence for a moment.

"Bakura," Yami says. "Wh-what were you really going to tell me that day that we-umm...had sex?"

"That he loves you." a voice says.

XXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I can't take it anymore. Being around Bakura is too much to handle. He's so close, yet so far away. I excuse myself to the bathroom, settling in on the couches. It's so frustrating. I should have never went over there that day then I wouldn't have this stupid problem. This has to be a phase, it has to be. I love Yugi, why am I thinking about Bakura? I don't love him, do I?

I'm not sure how long I've been here, but Bakura has come in here. I had no idea I was crying until he kissed my tears away. We needed up kissing. I wanted to go further, so much further, but I restrain myself. I won't lose Yugi because of my stupid hormones.

"We have to stop this Bakura." I say pushing him away.

The look in his eyes is so painful. He knows we have to. I hate that, I hate this whole situation.

"I can't," Bakura whispers closing his eyes.

What could he possibly mean by that?

I let out a sigh. "Bakura, I'm with Yugi and you're with Ryou." I say. "It's wrong. We should have never done anything like this. It's causing us to have dreams about each other and-"

"I've been dreaming about you since the day I met you." Bakura says.

My eyes widened. Bakura's been dreaming about me for that long? But we were enemies before…

"Really?" I ask.

Bakura nods. We sit in silence for a moment.

"Bakura," I say. "Wh-what were you really going to tell me that day that we-umm...had sex?"

"That he loves you." a voice says.

Bakura and I both jump at the sound of the voice. There, leaning against the wall across from us is none other than Marik.

"Marik what are you-" Bakura asks.

Marik doesn't bother to answer Bakura. He turns to me, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Marik!"

"Hmm?" Marik asks.

"What are you doing in here?" Bakura hisses.

"I could ask you the same thing." Marik says turning around to head out of the bathroom but Bakura stops him.

"Don't bother," Marik says before Bakura has time to react. "They already know."

"Y-You-"

"I didn't tell them anything." Marik says. "They've known it all along."

"Have known what all along?" I ask.

"That you and Bakura are in love with one another." Ryou says from the entranceway. Yugi is standing next to him.

Bakura and I look at each other at each other then to the three Hikari's.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Bakura shouts.

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

"Let's get out of here." Marik says. "We'll explain everything."

We leave and head back to the Game Shop where the other bitches are. They tell us what's been going on. Everyone seemed to play some sort of role in getting Yami and me together. Ryou and Yugi knew all along that I loved Yami and they used the excuse that they couldn't 'help' me because they'd be in Germany and they felt Yami would be the only one.

And they, as always, were right.

"So just admit ya love each other already." Joey says.

"But-" Yami protests.

"Yami," Yugi says taking his hand. "I know you love Bakura. It's okay. Take him."

"But we're-I-"

Before anyone has time to say anything, Yami is running upstairs.

"Go after your man." Anzu says.

I give her a look.

She laughs. "Just go!"

"Bakura, tell him how you feel." Marik says.

"He already knows thanks to you fools!" I hiss.

"He needs to hear it from you though." Ryou points out.

I growl, getting off the couch, I head up the stairs to Yami and Yugi's room. I don't bother knocking on the door. Yami's lying on his stomach, his face buried in the pillows. I walk over to the bed, taking a seat on it. I start to run my hands on his shoulder blades and down his back.

"Don't cry," I say.

Yami sits up a bit, looking over his shoulder at me. "B-Bakura?"

"Turn around, you shouldn't be crying, Yami." I say.

"But-"

I turn him over myself, leaning over him. His beautiful crimson eyes are full of tears.

"Why are you crying?" I ask.

"I don't know," Yami says. "I just-I love Yugi, but…"

"I know," I say.

"Bakura-" Yami starts to say but i don't give him a chance as my lips are on his before he gets the chance.

We pull apart after a while. He stares up at me. I cup his face in my hands.

"I love you, Atem." I say.

"I love you too, Bakura." he says.

A smile breaks on my face and I swear tears are falling. I don't care. I press our lips together, kissing him passionately. Yami responses just as passionately. Soon, our clothes are discarded. I motion for Yami to get up. He gives me a curious look, but obeys. I take his place on the bed. I pull him towards me. Kissing him.

"Make love to me," I pant.

"Are you sure?" Yami asks hesitantly.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." I say.

Yami smiles, kissing me on the nose.

"I'll be gentle," he says.

"I trust you." I say.

Yami leans over me, reaching for the lube setting it beside of me. He kisses me again. I love kissing him. I love everything about him. He's so beautiful. He loves me and I love him. I'm not sure if Yugi and Ryou are okay with that, but I suppose they are since they more or less put us together.

Yami makes his way down my body sucking and nipping any amount of flesh he can get to, except my cock. He's such a tease.

Finally, he puts it in his mouth and I arch off the bed from the sudden sensation. He pins my hips down to keep me from bucking them and gagging him. He sucks me restentlessly, his tongue trails from the base to the tip before he takes me into his mouth again, grazing his teeth over the tip, nipping at the sensitive flesh.

Suddenly, I feel a lubricated finger press into my entrance. I gasp, spreading my legs more. Yami continues to suck me, pressing another finger inside of me. I let out an involuntary whimper.

Yami pulls away.

"Are you okay?" he asks. "Are you sure you want to do this, Bakura? I'll stop if you-"

"Don't you dare stop." I say looking up at him. "I'll be fine, Yami. Just do it."

Yami continues to look at me for a bit longer, then he nods and settles back to sucking and preparing me. He hurts for a bit, but once he adds a third finger in me. I nearly cum on the spot.

Yami takes his fingers out of me, positioning himself over me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks.

I smirk, wrapping my legs around his waist, pulling him down for a kiss.

"What do you think?" I whisper erotically. "Fuck me, babe."

Yami laughs, shaking his head. He slides into me slowly. I gasp both in pain and pleasure. It hurts like nothing else, yet it feels wonderful at the same time. I'm not sure how to describe it. His cock stretches me painfully, yet fills me so beautifully at the same time. My nails claw his back from the feeling. I can feel myself being ripped.

Yami groans, his nails digging into my hips to keep from moving. I'm glad he's waiting on me, but I want him. Fuck the pain, in fact, bring it on. It'll only let me know without a shadow of a doubt that this is real.

I buck against Yami and he falls on top of me. He lies there for a moment. He sits up a bit, pressing our lips together. Our tongues intertwine together as he slides in and out of me slowly.

Yami sits up, thrusting into me hard and deep. He lifts my legs, placing them over his shoulders. I moan, bucking against him, begging him to go deeper. Yami groans, thrusting into me faster.

He removes my legs, taking my erection in his hand stroking it in time with his thrust. He leans in for another kiss, keeping a firm grip on me. I kiss him back. He sits up, stroking me rubbing his thumb over the tip.

"Fuck, Yami." I gasp as he hits my prostate and strokes me over and over again. My whole body is shaking at this point. This is beyond anything I've ever felt before. It's too intense, too incredible to be real, yet the delicious dull pain I still have reminds me that it is.

Yami removes his hand leaning over me. His body pressing firmly against mine. I respond to the new position by wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. We break apart, Yami moves to kiss my jawline, trailing kisses down to my neck and collarbone then to my ear and back. as he continues to thrust into me.

I tighten around him. He groans loudly sinking his teeth into the base of my throat. My legs wrap tighter around him, keeping him from moving. I run my fingers through his hair, pulling on it with each bite, kiss, lick, and thrust he gives me.

"Gods you're so fucking tight, you feel so good." Yami pants.

"Yami," I moan.

Yami sits up, taking my throbbing cock in his hand, stroking it as he thrust into me. I scream his name releasing down his hand and onto his chest. I pull him down, clawing at his back as pleasure I've never knew existed rips through my body. My muscles lock and tense constricting Yami's cock so tightly, causing him to release deep within me. He lets out a cry of pleasure, shivering as his orgasm hits him hard.

We lie intertwine together for a while, before Yami pulls away slowly.

"Are you okay?" Yami asks.

"I'm more than fine, Yami." I say pulling him down for a kiss. "I'm happy."

**XXXXXXXX**

**So that's the end of 'Wreckless'. This story isn't going to say 'complete' because it'll never say it seeing as how this is a collection of stories. Anyways, I assumed you noticed the implied Libra and Puppyshipping in here. Hehe. Just take that how you will. My focus was getting Bakura and Yami together. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed! Review lovelies and see y'all when I get more inspiration! **


End file.
